Being Manly Towards Spiders
by full.of.awesome.ness
Summary: Sakura screamed. “SPIDER!” yelled Naruto, trembling as he cautiously pointed at it. Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned away from the shelf he was re-arranging and faced his two terrified team mates.


**My Naruto fan fiction posted on :DD lolols I am total NOOB at this stuff xDD **

**Wrote this because of *ahem* quite annoying event that happened to me on the last week of school... Shall I share? **

**Well, me, my friend Cath (a girl) and my other friend Kam (a guy) got assigned jobs to move the Lote teacher's stuff into her new room for next year. **(genders are in brackets in case you can't tell from their names ..gender and *shudders* manliness is a vital part of my background bit here lol xDD assigned .. sounds like we're on a mission!) **Anyway, we were about half way through when two guys from the other class of our grade asked to help. Cath said 'Sure, you can take my place!" and left me with blood shot eyes and wide open mouth. "Nooo! You can't gooo Cathhh!" *cries*  
**I was going to be surrounded by guys for the next hour!  
**She left, and there was one of the guys who offered to help .. but he bagged all the light stuff. I was like, "Dudeee! I'm the girl here! Hand over the light things to me!"  
But he just laughed... **_and called me _MANLY!!!(Ugh.. annoying much?!)  
**And to make it worse, we were going past this teacher and I was behind all the guys so she went, "Good job! You are such good boys!" OMGG . They were all laughing at me until the stuff they were carrying fell out of their arms. Grrrr.. Though the teacher did say sorry when she saw me lagging behind them ...  
And yes.. -.-" **Quite an experience xDD

**Another thing though, this story came to me when I was half-asleep (WTH.. ideas when I'm sleeping?!) and I draggeed myself to my desk and wrote this still sleeping.. too bothered to edit it xDD  
PLUS I was busy watching Mai Hime (also known as My Hime).. IT IS SOOO FREAKIN SADDD!  
**I seriously cried till my eyes hurt and had to drink more water to make tears fall out.  
**You have watch this if you haven't already. I won't spoil it but, whenever you fight, you put the person dearest to you most in danger... what about when you're protecting them?! And if you lose the battle, your dearest disappears. **

Ookies.. It seemed I just gave away the sotry line there ^^" But still.. watch it!! :DD  
Anyways .. wow that was long 0.0

**On to the REAL story we go!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura screamed.

"SPIDER!" yelled Naruto, trembling as he cautiously pointed at it.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned away from the shelf he was re-arranging and faced his two terrified team mates.

Team Seven had been given a D-rank mission of cleaning up Iruka-sensei's classroom.

Yes.

_Very_ exciting.

And when Naruto whinged, complained and threatened to use his infamous Sexy-No-Jutsu on the Hokage, he had been hit by the nearest object that Hokage-sama could throw.

Kakashi-sensei had escorted them to the messy room and had then disappeared, claiming to have gone to buy snacks and drinks for his team.

Naruto was now resting a hand on the large bump that had formed because of the incident of announcement of the mission that morning, and was standing on the table with a screaming Sakura, still pointing at the tiny spider.

Sasuke had hoped to quickly finish this so-called 'mission', and to be able to go home to eat tomatoes. But now this spider had to come out.

"God. Just _step_ on it. Sasuke crossed his arms and frowned from the other side of the classroom.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with such a horrified face like he had just told Naruto to stand naked at the entrance of Konoha doing the chicken dance.

Naruto couldn't help but shout and stutter at Sasuke's suggestion.

"WHAT?! _Step on it_?! Are you crazy? What if its guts go all over my shoes and the floor and-"

"It's coming closer to us!" shrieked Sakura, curling her hands near her mouth and started screaming _louder._

Sasuke felt his body instinctively twitch at the high pitch noise.

Naruto let out a yelp and stamped his feet on the desk in fear.

"Save us, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura glanced at Sasuke with pleading eyes.

Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh. "Naruto, you dobe. Kill it."

"What?! You're the man!" protested Naruto.

A sweat drop_ nearly_ formed on Sasuke's head, but he forced himself not to be surprised at the blonde's impulsive habit to blurt out unnecessary things.

"God. If I'm the man then I don't know what you are." Sasuke allowed his eyes to narrow and his mouth to turn into a firm straight line.

He picked up the broom that was leaning against the shelf and juggled it around in his hands, soon spinning it around like a shield a few times, ignoring Naruto's annoying pleas to hurry up and kill the damn thing.

"It's just a _spider._ God." muttered Sasuke, striding bravely towards the spider which was crawling in the direction of his two squeamish comrades.

Sasuke lifted the broom up over his shoulder, tightened his grip and with a swift motion, whacked the spider. A smirk creeped over his face with triumph.

The eyes of Team Seven followed the tiny arachnid.

Flying…

Flying…

_Flying_ through the air with its hairy body and squirming legs.

When it hit the ceiling fan.

Crystal blue and jade green eyes followed the spider which clung desperately to the blade of the fan. Around and around and around it went, every person in the room with their eyes glued to the little figure of the spider which seemed to be screaming out cries of help. Sasuke's eyes seemed to narrow as one of the spider's legs let go of the blade and began to fall backwards.

Sakura screamed another time.

"It's falling off.. and it's going to hit us!" Screwing her eyes tight, she cupped her hands over her head and bent her knees -half-squatting.

"I'll save you Sakura-chan!" The whiskered blonde leapt towards her, arms outstretched into a welcoming hug.

Sakura let out a high shriek as Naruto wrapped himself around her small form, while Sasuke rushed forward, and pulled the hugging pair off the desk onto the ground with him.

"I'm back everyone!" Kakashi gave a happy smile while holding up the bag of drinks and snacks that he had just grabbed randomly at the last moment. He had been reading the latest copy of 'Come Come Paradise' for the last twenty minutes.

But the kids didn't need to know that.

**Imagine the sight that greeted him when he opened his eyes.**

A school desk that was toppled over, and underneath it was…

Naruto on top of Sakura who was on top of Sasuke!

Sasuke was struggling a fair bit, trying to sit up while Sakura had her head buried in his chest, clinging to his shirt. Naruto was leaning onto Sakura's back; hand still enveloped around her stomach, sitting on Sasuke's legs and was rubbing his head where a gigantic lump grew because the desk thumped onto his head.

The silver-haired Jounin/ babysitter for Team Seven sighed and smiled. "Having a nap under the desk, are we? .. Let me guess.. it was Naruto's fault?"

Naruto howled. "It was not! It was the spider!!"

"Of course it was, Naruto. Blame it on the spider." Kakashi shook his head and patted Naruto's head lump.


End file.
